


【索香】One & Only

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 山治醒来时头痛欲裂，发现自己正趴在一张冰冷的金属桌面上，胳膊下垫了几本卷了边的旧杂志，在白炽灯光下闪闪发亮的铜版纸封面上，当红女演员妮可·罗宾正笑容灿烂地望着他。而他胃袋发酸，舌尖发苦，感觉自己如同一台久未清洗的搅拌机，搅拌刀上还黏着柠檬碎和沙姜末。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 22





	【索香】One & Only

**Author's Note:**

> 日式现代paro混搭一点op世界  
> 流水账都市爱情故事  
> BGM：《O&O》RADWIMPS

1  
山治醒来时头痛欲裂，发现自己正趴在一张冰冷的金属桌面上，胳膊下垫了几本卷了边的旧杂志，在白炽灯光下闪闪发亮的铜版纸封面上，当红女演员妮可·罗宾正笑容灿烂地望着他。而他胃袋发酸，舌尖发苦，感觉自己如同一台久未清洗的搅拌机，搅拌刀上还黏着柠檬碎和沙姜末。  
  
他缓慢起身，甩了甩发麻的胳膊，看见一个穿着鲜艳印花衬衫和七分裤的青年正侧躺在墙边的深蓝色塑料排椅上呼呼大睡。或许是由于椅面太窄，青年垂下的手搁在了地板上，双脚也悬空，看似有些滑稽。  
  
山治刚刚开始运转的大脑几乎提不起精神用以表达情绪，也还没来得及将记忆与现实拼凑起来，一位将警察制服裤腿洗得发白的大叔敲门走进了房间。大叔摘下警帽露出稀疏的发顶，在他对面的靠椅上坐下，问他现在感觉如何，虽然之前替他垫了几本杂志在胳膊底下，桌面应该还是很硬吧。山治闻言便下意识将手边的杂志叠放了起来，却突然愣住了一瞬。  
  
他想起来了。  
  
他低头望向腕间的手表，今天的确是三月三日，而现在是早上五点十七分，以及，这里是警察局。  
  
昨天是他的生日。自从他离开家后，便再也没参加过与他有关的生日派对，再也没对着写有自己姓名的巨型蛋糕吹灭五颜六色的蜡烛。他早已是个成年人，足以照顾好自己，与其一个人孤苦伶仃地待在公寓里，不如再试一试——他这样想着，便再次参加了街道联谊。  
  
当住在他公寓楼下的浮夸自恋社畜向他炫耀自己拿到了附近花店兼职漂亮女生的联系方式时，他终于还是崩溃了。  
  
二十三年来，山治在联谊活动中屡屡惨败，情人节从来只能拿到义理巧克力，就连著名的浅草寺结缘御守也不起作用。大学时，女性友人以“觉得和山治同学做朋友更好”而拒绝了他；在被男生以“希望和山治同学不仅仅是朋友”表白时，他也曾经有那么一瞬怀疑起自己这辈子是否只有和男生交往的机会。  
  
昨天的联谊快结束时，山治沮丧地告诉邻座的小哥，今天是他的生日，却就要这样平淡地结束了，而对方则友善地邀请他续摊再喝一阵。他们抵达了邻街的一家名为卡玛巴卡的酒吧，环境算整洁干净，饮品也物美价廉。只是，山治四顾寻望了许久也只看见一两位女性，或许今天确实不是个合适的日子，他想。  
  
一切不算糟糕，只是勉强及格的状况——直到他和那个穿着短袖印花衬衫的家伙在卡座上吵起来。  
  
“我没事，”山治望着警员大叔回答道，却发现嘴角一阵刺痛，“嘶……”  
  
“就说现在年轻人解决问题的方式怎么都这么激烈嘛，”大叔起身走向墙边的塑料排椅，突然抬起腿踹了仍在熟睡的青年一脚，“还不快给我起来！索隆你这臭小子，尽知道给人找麻烦！”  
  
“嗯……啊？”青年捂着腹部猛地坐起身，揉着眼睛望向大叔道，“这是哪……”  
  
“你再看看这是哪！”大叔又狠狠踹了青年一脚，“今天轮到谁值早了？”  
  
做笔录时山治感觉很糟，他喝下了叫做索隆的青年给三人端来的绿茶，但宿醉带来的恶心仍未消退。青年坚持自己昨晚只是走错路才进了那家酒吧，而山治则是那场争执中先动手的那一个。 大叔一边记录一边啰嗦地询问所有山治已经想不起来了的琐碎细节，对他们的“不和平”行为提出了强烈反对，并要求他们今后不再同陌生人大打出手。  
  
麻烦的大叔，山治想，说不定比起警察来说，这位大叔原本更想成为教师之类的——站在走廊里给路过的学生发放糖果或许更适合他。  
  
直到山治理了理衣领准备系紧领带时，他才发现衬衫的前两枚扣子不翼而飞了。这令他突然想起了一点有关昨晚的事情，而零碎的记忆里出现了这样几个关键词：“圈圈眉”、“Gay Bar”、“男同性恋”……他分外惊悚地打断了自己的回忆，长长叹了口气，仿佛那些棘手的记忆碎片能和身体里的二氧化碳一起通过呼吸系统排出体外一般。  
  
煎熬地做完笔录，山治短暂地庆幸起噩梦似乎终于到此为止了，却听见大叔用一副熟稔的语气对他，准确地说是对他和花衬衫那家伙道：“解开误会就好了，那么你们现在就握手言和吧。”  
  
闻言，山治这才抬起头认真打量起身着糟糕品味衬衫的青年，却发现对方也正拧着眉头盯着他，抱臂站在桌边不做声。几乎在一瞬间，山治脑海中冒出了黑体加粗的“绝不可能”四个大字。什么误会，一定是那家伙昨晚说了什么惹他气愤的话。  
  
抗拒感顿时令他心间有些发堵，或许仍是身体里残留的酒精带来的不良反应。他努力以不扯痛嘴角伤口的表情淡淡道：“没这个必要吧。”他转身便要离开，却突然被人紧紧抓住手腕。  
  
他吃痛用力抽回，不料对方却不松手，他皱起眉望过去，却见对方贴着创可贴的脸上也没什么表情，视线却紧紧黏在他脸上。一丝烦躁涌上来，又令他想起昨天，又或是昨天之前的某一天，他一个人，原本该是格外轻松而愉快的。可偏偏事与愿违。却偏偏总是事与愿违。  
  
他咬了咬牙道：“还有什么事吗？麻烦松手。”语罢连他自己都感到语气哽咽而生硬，甚至有些尴尬。  
  
“抱歉。”他听见青年低声道。  
  
2  
索隆依稀记得在他彻底清醒前，梦境中的最后一个画面色调格外鲜明，就像童年时翻阅过的故事绘本，硬壳封底前的最后那页。他看见一个穿着浅蓝色条纹衬衫的金发男人站在他面前一言不发地流泪。  
  
很古怪，他想起他那时下意识抓住了对方的手腕，想说声“等一下”，嗓子却没能顺利发出声音，而对方用少见的蓝眼睛直直地望着他，即使眼眶发红却并没有流泪。  
  
纵使他原本觉得自己是没错的，但为什么道了歉，他也不是很清楚。  
  
昨晚把醉鬼领到警察局费了不少劲，夜里又被缠着不肯松手，怎么说都是那家伙的错，索隆在整个昏昏欲睡的白天里都这样微愠地思索着。午饭时他终于提起了一点精神，期待地掀开便利店便当的盒盖后，只尝了一口就陷入失落，但肚子很饿，便还是握着筷子吃完了整盒。  
  
他咀嚼间听闻同事们聊起八卦话题，而平时分外沉默的女性同事也突然开口，提起“今天来上班时看见一个金发的帅哥走出来，是迷路了的外国人吗？还是说丢了钱包？”  
  
她们如同谈论一件玻璃橱窗里的名贵珠宝一般谈论起那个金发的家伙，明明会说日语，怎么会是外国人；明明脾气糟糕酒品差劲，和她们想象中的帅哥完全不搭边；明明出拳时毫不留情，算是哪门子的绅士。想到这里，他又揉了揉经历了醉鬼一拳和上司两脚的腹部，庆幸起自己不是什么柔弱的女人来。  
  
他听见故作神秘的腔调：“那金发帅哥的衬衫是Criminal的吧，该不会是什么阔少爷？”又听见甜美的疑惑：“真的吗？记得他应该是商店街那家新开张拉面店的老板，我上个周刚和男友去过那家店，味道还不错……”  
  
“那家伙的衣服很贵吗？”他边拆开三角饭团边插话道。  
  
“对呀，那可是前段时间才刚刚流行起来的独立设计师品牌。”  
  
下班后，索隆没吃晚饭就回到了公寓。他穿着鞋子进门，躺倒在沙发上想了想。他想起中午吃过的便当和饭团，还是决定去那家拉面店看看。  
  
他掀开红色亚麻布帘走进那家面积不大的拉面店里时，便立即闻见了某种亲切同他招呼的酱料气味。他的确在柜台暖黄色灯光后的腾腾水汽中看见了那个拥有一头扎眼金发的家伙。恰好有人离开座位，他径直走上前去，还没来得及开口，青年反而先注意到了他。  
  
“怎么，是你啊，”对方开口时笑笑的，似乎很惬意的样子，“是笔录有什么问题吗？”  
  
“不是，”他拎起手中的纸袋，避开柜台上高高垒起的干净餐具和调料罐，递到青年身前，“这个给你。”  
  
青年犹豫着并没有接过纸袋：“这是什么？”  
  
“赤贝干，我乡下的叔叔做的。”他望着那双在暖色灯光下格外湿润的蓝眼睛，忍不住问道，“你是外国人吗？”  
  
“我父母是，不过我是在这里长大的。”青年接过纸袋，捏了捏里面的透明包装，“看上去是很不错的食材。虽然不太想看到你，可既然你特意送来，我就收下了。”  
  
“谢了。”青年背过身继续忙碌起来，“昨天的事不用在意。”  
  
索隆站在原地，看着对方熟练而礼貌地招呼着店内的食客，食物浓厚的香味掺杂着人们语气欣然的对话，他顿时有些犹豫起来。但很快，他便在座位上坐下，朗声询问他是否可以在这里吃饭。  
  
金发的青年格外好脾气地转过身掀起柜台前的布帘，同他对视道：“可以啊。”  
  
“一碗豚骨叉烧拉面，”他笑着对菜单要求道。  
  
  
3  
潮湿的雨天下午，店里少见的没什么来客，简单打扫过后，山治锁上了店门去附近的便利店买烟。他不喜欢这样的天气，雨水会沾湿女士们摇曳的裙摆和袜颈，邻里的孩子们只能远离冰淇淋车待在家里，隔着玻璃窗注视自己每日奔跑嬉戏时摇旗占领的空旷场地。  
  
幼时的他曾在不绝于耳的雷声中放声哭泣，但哭声并不能敲碎厚重的落地窗，而老天爷也不会因为一个哭泣的孩子就大发慈悲地令天气放晴。  
  
在遇见不喜欢的东西时他便会很想吸烟。他站在便利店的收银台前排队时，看见那个叫做索隆的年轻巡警穿着雨衣和制服从店门外经过。  
  
“啊，是索隆哥。”他前面的女中学生小声对收银的女店员道，“雨天也要工作，巡警还真是辛苦呢。”  
  
轮到他时，他由衷地赞美了女店员佩戴着的可爱发饰，又想到什么似的，问起之前路过的那家伙：“他该不会很受女孩子欢迎？”  
  
“索隆先生啊，”女店员示意他按下确认年龄可购买香烟的按钮，微笑道，“因为总是很帅气地在大家需要的时候出现，应该也算是非常受欢迎吧。”  
  
山治走出便利店，倚靠在吸烟区的墙边点燃了一支烟。不断拍打在屋檐与地面上的雨水掩盖了烟草燃烧时发出的轻响，但指间缓慢挪动着的灼热的确让他体会到了短暂的温暖。他想起刚才店员对他露出的真挚笑容，而这笑容的来源却是那个匆匆路过玻璃门外，且对此一无所知的家伙。算不上嫉妒，他将烟头碾灭在垃圾箱顶端的烟灰缸内，或许只是因为他们原本便是完全不同的两类人罢了。  
  
自那天他对索隆说可以留下来用餐之后，对方也倒是毫不客气的频繁前来。他们在最初的那次冲突中给对方留下的浅浅伤口很快就痊愈了，藏于皮肤下的一点淤青在无人注意时消退，总是在谈话时扯痛的破损嘴角也早已恢复如初。可巡警先生却总是带着崭新的伤口在柜台前坐下，嚷嚷着询问菜单上没有的菜色。  
  
“你能做可乐饼吗？”  
  
“都说了菜单上没有就是没有！”他把手里的昆布包装纸揉成一团砸向对方的脸，却心想着如果给那家伙包扎着绷带的胳膊一拳，他会不会痛得像只可怜兮兮的小狗一样哭出来？  
  
“你占地面积太大了，”他轻敲着平底锅催促道，“快点吃完把位置空出来，没看见旁边的淑女们都被你糟糕的吃相吓到了吗？”语罢，他收获可爱女高中生的微笑两枚，便更加殷勤地赶绿藻头巡警先生离开。  
  
“你明天还开店吗？”巡警先生看似心满意足地喝完了整碗拉面汤，“多谢款待。”  
  
“明天休息哦，有个重要的约会。”  
  
“和男人吗？”  
  
“怎么可能，都说了那次进那间酒吧的时候我可不知道里面都是和你一样的男同性恋——”山治想起来他见过的那张照片上，女孩浅棕色波浪般的长发和白皙的肌肤，便忍不住露出了一点笑容，“那可是位真正的淑女。”  
  
4  
想来索隆最后一次在那家店里用餐已经是半个月之前的事。拉面店毫无预兆地暂停了营业，没人知道金发的年轻店主去了哪儿。这里的夏天是非常漫长的季节，似乎每分每秒都会被从东边的海岸刮来的暖风碾磨成粉末，悄无声息地铺满街道与墙壁，一切都静止了下来。直到人们一边抱怨着炎热的天气一边行走，将鞋底的微尘从公园的草地带到家中的玄关，时间才算稍稍流动了片刻。  
  
但很快便有人想念起记忆里的某种酱料味道，切至厚薄恰好的叉烧，半淹没在晶莹汤汁下的高丽菜叶。算不上什么罕见的食物，只是一碗普通的拉面而已。但任何突然消失在人们生活中的事物，都会在记忆仍然生效的日子里令人感到格外特殊。  
  
想不起来是谁在报纸上读到那样的消息——名叫“文斯莫克·山治”的青年穿身穿整齐西装手挽女性舞伴的照片被刊登在了报纸的头版，缎带似的标题大张旗鼓地阐明了他并不寻常的身份。女孩子们仍然谈论他，而称呼中甚至出现了“王子殿下”，也有人想象起一些幼稚而傻气的童话故事来，会有人成为那位王子的灰姑娘吗？  
  
那些评价自顾自地钻入他的耳中，并没有人会询问他的看法，他也没有丝毫发表看法的必要。但他却会想起那家伙端着餐盘迎接所有来客时的模样，比起王子，更像是那间厨房的国王，他统领一切食材和调味品，创造出各式各样的搭配。  
  
对方曾经问过他为什么要当警察，他直言因为小时候觉得很帅气，回过神的时候就已经考上警校了。他反问他为什么要开拉面店，而对方语气格外轻松道，因为没有其他想做的事了。  
  
在而后的数次午饭期间，他再次购买了过去常吃的速食拉面，也去过了两条街以外的某家的拉面店。他仍然认为所有热气腾腾的食物看上去都很不错，但吃完以后仍会浮现出一种浅浅的不满足，却说不上是在怀念什么。  
  
他巡逻时仍会路过那家紧闭着卷闸门的店，或许某一天店面会被转手给其他的人，又或者开始营业其他的内容。  
  
倒也同他关系不大。  
  
5  
就连夏天也快要结束的时候，索隆发现那家拉面店半开着门，熟悉的暖黄色灯光从卷闸门的下半部分透出来，铺洒在店门前略有凹凸不平的水泥地上，如同一张字迹拙劣的邀请函。他敲了敲卷闸门，问有人在吗，很快便听见一个声音道：“哪位——”  
  
他弯下腰钻进去，看见山治背对着他，似乎费了一点劲才点燃煤气炉。对方用单手将锅摆放在炉火上，转过身看见他，不怎么惊讶，如同那之前一样同他打招呼：“是你啊。来得正好，绿藻笨蛋，过来帮我搭把手。”  
  
他看见青年被厚重石膏与绷带包裹着的左臂，顿了顿，还是走进了这间他从未涉足过的窄小厨房，如同一个刚刚被允许进入陌生国境的异乡来客。而金发的王子殿下毫不客气地将一袋冷冰冰的东西塞进他手里道：“刚好今天买了土豆，就做可乐饼吧。”  
  
“啊？”他抱着土豆惊讶道。  
  
山治淡淡道：“你这家伙不是还问过我吗？”。  
  
“哦……还以为你不会做。”他笨拙地将土豆从网兜里掏出来放进金属容器里，又接过山治递给他的蔬菜刮刀。  
  
“哈？你知道你在说什么吗？对一名一流的大厨！”  
  
“拉面店老板而已！可以算是大厨吗？”  
  
“我做的拉面不好吃吗？”  
  
“……好吃。”  
  
“觉得好吃就闭嘴削你的土豆！”  
  
他们沉默着各自处理手中的食材。片刻后，索隆还是忍不住开口道：“为什么回来了？”  
  
“想回来就回来了。”  
  
“你的胳膊是怎么回事？”  
  
“唉,一言难尽。跟你这绿藻头说了也没有用。”山治露出一点悲痛的神色，“真希望下次能有人给我介绍一位更普通的可爱淑女。”  
  
他们分外和平地享用了晚饭，中途索隆还去便利店买了一大兜罐装啤酒，而三分之二都被他一个人喝了个精光。索隆洗碗时，山治将捏扁后的啤酒罐投进垃圾桶，靠在座位上长叹了一口气，带着点醉意呐喊似的道：“总归还是自己做的饭最合口味啊——”  
  
当索隆走在送负着伤的厨师回公寓的路上，晴朗的晚上，如同纱般的夜风柔和而凉爽。他感受着酒精给胃部带来的些微灼热，久违地体会到了一点满足感。或许由于啤酒喝得尽兴，或许由于晚餐确实美味。  
  
仿佛夏天就此结束也很好。  
  
  
6  
由于左臂的骨折，山治第二天也没有去拉面店开张营业。他洗漱完毕后走进自家的厨房，在餐桌上看见了一张字迹歪歪扭扭的纸条，上面写着索隆的手机号和一句简短且无意义的留言：不要在厕所摔断另一条胳膊，独臂醉鬼。  
  
山治按捺着心中的怒气，单手动作飞快地将纸条上的手机号存入联系人并发送短信回骂道：托某个白痴的福还活着，不要太失望。  
  
他刚刚放下手机打开冰箱便又收到回信：你能做猪排饭吗？  
  
他忍着笑回复道：我把你炸熟应该可以做。  
  
对方道：咖喱也可以。  
  
他想了想，总之自己一个人也要做饭，让这家伙来帮忙洗碗顺便刷马桶似乎也不错，便回复他：要吃的话，买一袋S&B的咖喱块，一盒牛里脊，三颗洋葱，还有胡萝卜和土豆。和食材一起六点之前到，逾期不候。  
  
傍晚五点五十八分，房间外轰然响起敲门声，山治摘下眼镜放下手中的书前去开门，看见仍然穿着巡警制服的索隆汗流浃背地站在他的门前，拎着一大袋食材举到他鼻子前，问他这些够吗。他沉默地看着购物袋里起码足够五人份的土豆，顿了顿道：“……够是够。”  
  
两天后，索隆在值班时收到一条来自某厨师的短信，对方问他：在吗，绿藻头。  
  
他心道怎么会有人发短信还问在不在的，回复道：什么事？别废话。  
  
——你一个人住吗？  
  
——是，怎么？  
  
——地址发给我。你今天几点下班？  
  
索隆想了想道：值完班大概九点。  
  
许久都没收到回复，他几乎忘了山治为什么问他家的地址。直到他下班回到家时，走出电梯便闻见了一股烟味，而蹲在他家门外的家伙站起身摘下卫衣的兜帽，露出一头在走廊昏暗灯光下也算得上扎眼的金发，又将手里的香烟碾灭在便携烟灰袋里。  
  
“打扰啦——”对方毫不客气地跟随他进门，又立即抱怨起他家乱得简直像是垃圾场。他无奈地挠了挠发尾，临时开始打扫房间。等他将最后一袋垃圾系好放在玄关时，突然想起来些什么，便开口道：“喂，话说你为什么……”但房间里分外安静，他走回客厅，才发现山治已经抱着沙发上的靠枕睡着了。  
  
出于不明的原因，他弯下腰伸手掀起了青年总是遮着左眼的那一侧刘海，对方紧闭着眼，呼吸均匀，仍在熟睡。他想起那双蓝色的眼睛，又想起王子殿下的称呼以及其他的一些东西。为什么还是回来了呢？真是古怪。  
  
山治半夜醒来时发现自己正躺在一张单人床上。嗓子干渴，他光着脚走出陌生的卧室，想去厨房倒杯水。路过客厅时，他看见一条深灰色的绒毯躺在沙发上，而公寓的主人抓着毯子的一角躺倒在沙发下的地板上，仍如他当初在警局看见他时那样酣然大睡。  
  
他走近，轻轻踢了踢对方的小腿，低声说了句“喂”，但熟睡中的青年并无反应，他便离开了。  
  
第二天早晨，山治做完简单的早饭，站在阳台上抽烟。或许将是阴天，天色很薄，但微微湿润的晨风带着一点凉意拂过他的面颊确是十分舒适的。而平静的时光停滞在刚刚睡醒的索隆穿着一条运动短裤哐的一声拉开阳台的玻璃门，眼神怪异地看着他。  
  
“这可不是非法入侵，”他掐灭香烟走回餐桌，“昨天是你自己开的门哦。”  
  
却听见对方声音哑哑地道：“你这是哪来的人妖围裙？”  
  
他低头看看了自己身前围着的粉色卡通兔子图案围裙，反问道：“在你家冰箱上面发现的，我还以为是你不为人知的兴趣？”  
  
索隆拧着眉头想了想道：“不知道，反正不是我的。你喜欢的话就送你了。”  
  
“借用啊，借用，”山治笑起来道，“为了感谢你收留我这位无家可归的大厨，就顺便做了早饭。”  
  
他在索隆吃早饭期间还是忍不住点了支烟，而对方也未阻止他，只是问他为什么不回自己家。他坦言自己的银行卡被冻结了，如果先交公寓的房租就没法交拉面店的了。相比之下，还是拉面店重要些吧。  
  
“虽然很不想拜托你，但是附近的熟人里只能想到你了，只好屈尊来了。”他望着很快就变得空荡荡的餐碟道，却发现对方似乎根本没在听他说话，而是自顾自地道：“这个煎蛋还不错。”  
  
索隆收拾完碗碟穿上制服，站在玄关换鞋时，他走上前道：“待会还要借用一下你的浴室。今天说不定要下雨，还是拿把伞吧。”  
  
“你这样就像是仙鹤姑娘。”索隆似乎仍盯着他围裙上的兔子图案。  
  
他心念一动，立即换上细声细气的怪异腔调接着道：“是吗——工作要加油哦，巡警先生。”他装模作样地捏起围裙的蕾丝花边，作势要去送上告别Kiss，却没想到眼前的面孔突然被放大，而唇边的的确确撞上了什么柔软的事物。  
  
他顿时睁大了眼睛，猛地推开眼前的家伙，半是讶异半是气愤道：“妈的，你这混蛋干什么？”  
  
而刚刚跨上玄关台阶吻了他的青年已经好整以暇地打开了家门，临走前还不忘补充一句：“不是你先亲我的吗？”  
  
“我出门了。”  
  
7  
“生面孔啊小哥，”身穿深蓝色羽毛连衣裙的妈妈桑站在吧台后，关切地望着将玻璃杯里的琥珀色酒液一饮而尽的山治道，“是第一次来吗？”  
  
山治向酒保示意再来一杯，想了想道：“也算是吧。”  
  
没过多久，他便和妈妈桑聊了起来。他悲痛地坦言自己连续联谊失败二十多次后，被家里人叫回家订婚，而婚约对象家里竟然是黑道，婚礼上的暴乱差点让他死在那里，骨折的左手昨天才拆掉了石膏。好不容易逃回来，银行卡被冻结了也没法交公寓房租，去认识的人那儿借住，没想到对方还莫名其妙地亲了自己……  
  
“运气都是守恒的，之前倒霉的话，说不定好运很快就来了哦。”妈妈桑听完，捏着手帕眼角湿润地安慰了他，顺便道，“你朋友是Gay吗？是帅哥吗？如果是好男人的话可以介绍给我哟~”  
  
“……不帅。”他犹豫道，“不过身材还凑合，肌肉笨蛋，特长是洗碗和刷马桶，喜欢吃天妇罗和炸猪排。”  
  
“你们关系很好嘛，”妈妈桑笑眯眯道，“他亲你是因为喜欢上你了吗？”  
  
山治沉默，想了想，又使劲想了想，再用力想了想，还是直言道：“不知道。”  
  
想到这儿，他捏着酒杯小声嘟囔起来，语气仿佛真的有些难过：“明明想把初吻留给可爱的Lady来着，才不想被这种混蛋绿藻头喜欢。”  
  
“伤心的话就不要喝了哟，酒这种东西应该在高兴的时候喝才对，”妈妈桑挪开他面前的酒杯，拍了拍他的肩道，“快点回家吧，你的朋友说不定还会担心你哟。”  
  
唉，虽然人妖的确有点倒胃口，但真是个好人啊，山治离开酒吧后模糊地想到。在门外吹了点冷风，他突然感到有些反胃，便站在路灯边点了支烟，冷静了一会儿。  
  
这时，有陌生男人上前向他搭讪道：“一个人吗？要不要跟我去那边再喝一轮？”  
  
“不，我要回家。”他沉声拒绝，转身准备离开，却被身后的男人抓住了还未完全恢复的左臂。他烦躁地抬腿踹上去，“喂，松手——”  
  
一只胳膊却突然从他身侧掠过，一拳落在纠缠不休的男人腹部，紧接着又抓住他的右臂往回走。他抬起头，对上一双在昏暗路灯下格外明亮的眼睛，一张英俊而年轻的脸，表情严肃而坚毅，甚至给人一种温柔的错觉。  
  
他这才想起这家伙是谁，便笑着道：“是来逮捕我的吗？巡警先生。”  
  
“过来。”索隆拽着他走回酒吧内，而吧台前显然有人在等着他们。妈妈桑将一部手机交还给他，歉意地解释道：“刚才你把手机落在这儿了，擅自用了真是抱歉呀！”  
  
“密码是你之前解锁的时候念念有词不小心听到了……人家看见通讯录里恰好有你刚刚一直提起的‘绿藻头’，于是就叫你朋友来替你取手机了。”  
  
“……谢了。”山治面色阴沉地接过手机，转头就走，心道可恶，刚刚才觉得是好人，果然男同性恋都爱给人添麻烦。他头也不回地走出去大半条街，身后的脚步声却仍然不绝于耳。  
  
他听见身后的家伙道：“我家不在那边，是这边。”  
  
“谁说要去你家了？”  
  
“那你还能去哪儿？”  
  
“旅馆。”山治冷笑道。  
  
“你一个人去旅馆做什么？”青年喋喋不休道。  
  
“我去哪里，和谁去，跟你有什么关系？”他咬牙道。  
  
对方坚定道：“那我和你一起去。”。  
  
“谁管你？别跟过来！”他愈加烦躁地加快步伐。  
  
他们沉默着对峙。山治自顾自地走进街边的旅馆，订下房间后走进电梯，立即按上关门键。而男人伸出胳膊挡在电梯门间，自己也挤进来，本就狭窄的空间内气压骤低。直到山治阔步走至旅馆房间门口，他终于放缓语气，叹了口气道：“都说了让你不要跟过来。你这家伙到底想干什么？”  
  
此刻，一股强烈的既视感涌入他的脑海，而当他的下唇被对方的齿尖咬住时，脊背也被推撞在了深褐色的木质门板上。很痛，他想，潜意识里的反应却仍然只是奋力推开对方。他受够了这种事情，又不是女人，为什么——他对上青年稍带凶横的眼神，突然觉得有些好笑，而分神的瞬间，又被紧紧握住了手腕。  
  
“冷静点，你胳膊不疼吗？”青年说完，又欺身亲上来，他躲开这个意味不明的吻，不怒反笑道：“不疼啊，你快点滚蛋吧。”  
  
“是吗？”青年不知什么时候从他口袋里拿出了房间的门卡，刷开门后推着他走进门，又用手肘将门关上。他被推倒在酒店床上柔软的织物上，但无论是胳膊、唇角还是背部，全都在隐隐作痛。他并不明白自己此番遭难的原因，而此刻只想让眼前一举一动都格外粗暴的家伙立即滚出这里。  
  
对方仍不放弃地吻他，将他唯一完好的那只胳膊按在他的头顶，游刃有余地经受着他另一只不怎么使得出力气的胳膊艰难的推拒。他的手腕被扭痛，颈项被啃咬，嘴唇也尝见了生锈般的血丝味道。  
  
“索隆，”直到他眼眶湿润地大声承认：“很痛。可以松开手吗？”  
  
“抱歉。”对方终于放开手，他呛咳着坐起身，眼泪也因动作而淌了下来。索隆盯着他的脸，又如同发现了什么似的倾身上来。  
  
他舔掉他眼角残留的泪水。  
  
山治因为这突如其来的、动物似的做法而感到一丝怪异的羞赧。他原本并不想袒露脆弱，而眼下对方却突然温柔起来，而他几乎不知应该如何回应。望着索隆年轻而英俊的脸上算得上肃穆的神色，他终还是叹了口气。  
  
他用右手狠狠地抓住对方T恤的领口，如同赴死般回吻上去。  
  
  
8  
“交往了。”  
  
“已经交往了。”  
  
“不知道为什么反正就是交往了。”  
  
“这下完蛋了，男同性恋会传染唉。完蛋了，这辈子都跟漂亮Lady无缘了，走上了另外的岔路，永远离开了属于我的森林。这辈子只能跟臭男同性恋在荒岛求生了——”山治声泪俱下地放下手中的玻璃杯，如同放下一张已经过了兑奖时间的大额彩券。  
  
而后索隆走近，在他身旁的高脚凳上落座，疑惑问道：“这家伙刚刚在说什么呢？”  
  
“他说——”山治打断了妈妈桑的回答，满脸严肃地望向索隆道，“你，今天晚上有什么想吃的吗？”  
  
“……炸虾天妇罗？”青年看似绞尽脑汁道。  
  
“也太没出息了吧你这家伙，”山治无奈地掰着手指对他数道，“星期一猪排饭，星期二咖喱，星期三饭团和天妇罗，星期四拉面，星期五猪排饭……而今天星期六。”  
  
“只要有好酒就行了吧。”索隆不以为意道，“再说，你煮什么都很好吃啊。”  
  
“下定决心了。”山治握了握拳道，“你快点买单，我在门口等你。”  
  
“还真是恩爱啊！”妈妈桑将零钱找给索隆时满带羡慕道。  
  
“哦……”索隆将硬币塞进钱包里，心道，什么？我跟厨子？这算是恩爱吗？  
  
他在酒吧门外找到了山治，金发的青年刚刚挂断电话，他们并肩走到路口打了车，青年语气熟稔地将一个于他而言十分陌生的地址报给了出租车司机。  
  
“去哪？”他问道。  
  
“去吃饭。”山治回答。  
  
“你今天不做饭了吗？”  
  
“今天罢工。”  
  
他们下车步行过街，而山治的步伐停止在一栋如同城堡一般的金色欧式建筑面前，外墙上点缀着的灯状装饰让整栋建筑在夜色中看上去格外金碧辉煌。他们经过一长段洁白的石制桥廊，终于抵达了大门前。  
  
穿着整齐制服的服务生谦恭地引领他们入座，而索隆指了指自己身着的T恤对山治道：“这样进得去吗？”  
  
“没关系，这家店的老板是我认识的人。”山治带着点不明显的自豪道。  
  
落座后，金发的青年熟练地用外语点餐，而索隆猜测着对方口中的是法语还是什么其他国家的语言，莫名又想起许久之前，他的女性同事所提起的“王子和灰姑娘”那一套。  
  
当山治一边嘲笑一边教他如何正确使用西餐餐具时，一位带着厨师帽的大叔走到桌前，不客气地对山治招呼道：“穿成这样还敢来我的餐厅啊，你这臭小子。”  
  
“这混蛋小子又是谁？”厨师大叔示意山治对面的索隆，山治毫不犹豫道：“朋友。”  
  
“对了，听说你上周又在你父亲那里折腾了一通？”大叔面露关切道，“这回倒是胳膊没事？”  
  
“啊，是啊，”山治抿了一口红酒道，“彻底跟那老头断绝了关系。”  
  
“唉，你这臭小子……也好。听说你自己开了餐厅？”  
  
山治笑嘻嘻地道：“没错。我也是主厨了，兼老板。”  
  
索隆突然插话道：“拉面店而已吧。”  
  
“……咳，下一步就是法式餐厅啦！不会输给你的，臭老头！”  
  
在回家的路上，索隆问山治：“真的要开法式餐厅吗？”  
  
山治道：“是啊，我西餐当然做得比拉面好，只不过当时碰巧接手了那家拉面店。”  
  
索隆沉默了一会儿，说：“但是我觉得你做的拉面更好吃。”  
  
“废话！你都没有吃过怎么对比！难道你以为咖喱算西餐吗？”  
  
“可是法式餐厅不会炸天妇罗吧？”  
  
山治噎住，沉默了一阵道：“反正也是以后的事，以后再说吧。”  
  
走至索隆的公寓门前，他们突然发现一个粉发的女孩子靠着墙蹲在地上，正抱着双肩包低着头按手机，屏幕的光亮照在女孩的脸上，令稍显夸张的烟熏妆看上去格外引人瞩目。  
  
“哇，有鬼哎——”索隆大声道。  
  
“你这混蛋/家伙说谁呢！”山治和女孩异口同声道。  
  
山治热心地蹲下身道：“可爱的小姐，是找不到回家的路了吗？让我来为你——”却被索隆打断道：“是你啊，来我家干什么？”  
  
“什么？绿藻头你怎么会认识这么可爱的女孩子？”  
  
女孩猛地站起身，又格外细致地理了理制服裙，道：“你终于回来了！害我等了好久！”  
  
“不要避开问题啊，”索隆慢吞吞地从口袋里摸出钥匙开门，“难道你又离家出走了吗？”  
  
“这个圈圈眉是什么人？怎么也进门了？”三人走进索隆的公寓，山治啪的一声打开了灯，女孩哐的一声关上了门，而索隆无视二人甩下鞋径直往房间里走：“哦，厨子。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“你终于辞掉了废物巡警去从事地下工作偿还房贷了吗？还可以请私人厨师！”  
  
“不是，他不用工资的……”索隆话音未落，便被沙发靠枕正中脑门。  
  
三分钟后他们三人在客厅面色严肃地坐下，索隆简洁地介绍道：“这是我乡下的表妹，这是厨子。”  
  
远道而来的女高中生暂时获得了在沙发上过夜的许可，而索隆给出的理由是“离家出走不配睡床”，山治断然拒绝，怎么可以让如此可爱的女孩子睡沙发。  
  
索隆把他拉回卧室，低声在他耳边道：“你想想你和我在这张床上做过的事，跟沙发比能好到哪里去？”  
  
“难道我们没在沙发上做过吗？”  
  
“没有吧。”  
  
第二天的早餐，山治特意做得格外丰盛，果汁咖啡牛奶一应俱全，让女孩不要客气任意挑选。而她一边嚼着山治做的爱心形状三明治，一边露出狡黠的笑容道：“你们昨天在房间里是不是偷偷亲嘴了？我要回去告诉叔叔。”  
  
“是的，你去吧，”索隆面无表情道：“省得我还要回去一趟。”  
  
而从此，王子和灰姑娘终于过上了幸福的生活。  
  
以及每周还是吃两次炸猪排盖饭。  
  
END


End file.
